


A Good Husband is like a Good Dog

by orphan_account



Series: You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Light Spanking, Male Submissive, Married Sex, Master/Pet, Matriarchy, Mirror Sex, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, men in lingerie, they just doing what every happy married couple do - fuck constantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Calvara Kuere has simple pleasures, the simplest being her fucking her husband so hard he forgets how to speak.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550590
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	A Good Husband is like a Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lotolirio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotolirio/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes! If you see any, please tell me and I'll correct them asap.
> 
> Takes place between chapter 13 and 14 of Conformity.

Calvara Kuere was a simple woman with simple tastes. She enjoyed indulging in a chilled glass of whiskey. A shotgun that sat snugly in her hands was a treat. She considered dining by candlelight a true delight. A personal favourite of hers was her husband writhing and begging at her feet…

All simple pleasures.

After another day of forcing her friend Maevis to go outside and walk around some store neither of them bought anything from, Calvara walks to her rented apartment with haggard steps. Inwardly, she knows she should get Maevis a professional, but at this point she’s gotten so far with her that she feels as though she has a duty to see it through until the end. 

She knows playing therapist for her friend on an almost daily basis has put a strain on Alex. He’s lonely here, considering most men want nothing to do with him because he’s both a commoner and an outsider. It’s clear he wants to go back to their original home in the Republic of Anavelle. At least there he was friends with the neighbouring househusbands, and he had even formed his own book club with them; though she knows they’re just playing those pen and paper roleplaying games. 

They will be returning to Anavelle. She reassured him of that much. She just… needs to make sure Maevis will be alright without her. That, and they have that Gala to attend. Can’t very well decline an invitation from the Empress herself, though she knows it probably won’t be the most welcoming party for her and Alex. 

She wants to go back home. Looking forward to it, even. It’s just that going back to Anavelle will open another can of worms. 

_He’s going to beg me about having kids…_

It’s a topic he’s been bringing up incessantly ever since she’s returned from the war, and at the same time it’s been a topic she’s been steadfastly ignoring. She’s told him they’ll talk about it properly when they do get back to Anavelle… Whenever that is. Just need to help her pal out first. 

But that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is her man currently waiting for her to get back. What will he look like? Will he flutter his lashes and give her a coy look? Do something sultry? Douse himself in honey so she can lick it off him — they’ve done that a ridiculous amount of times by now. 

She rolls her shoulders, slapping her cheeks to wake herself up. It’s time to get _laid._

The apartment was immaculate, as usual. Alex had always been something of a clean freak, and keeping things in order was something he seemed to enjoy immensely. His cooking may be, well, god-awful, but being a househusband suits him. Especially since he’s the one that deals with the taxes and bills. The Republic of Anavelle is one of the few places that provide men with a formal education, though it’s under the pretense that women need smart men to help them with the upkeep of their homes. _“A smart man knows how to properly arrange the books his wife uses for work,”_ as the saying goes. 

She opens the door to their shared bedroom, and she _would_ be greeted with the divine sight of her husband being splayed on the bed, if it weren’t for their fucking rat of dog immediately biting at her feet. 

“Fucking — Bailey!” She says harshly, moving her feet like she’s dancing on hot coal to avoid the chihuahua wrath. She would punt this fucking thing into next week if Alex wasn’t so fond for him. She doesn’t know what he sees in this rat. 

In between the dog’s incessant yapping is laughter she’s well acquainted with at this point. 

“Bailey, c’mere boy.” The dog obeys immediately, retreating back to the feet of his owner. Obviously Alex is the only person he listens to. Calvara finds she’s mighty jealous of that fact. 

But she can’t really keep the pout on her face when she finally gets a good look at him. 

He’s sitting on the bed, completely naked except for the _sinful_ underwear he’s wearing that Calvara can only catch glimpses of in his current position. Thank fuck for indoor heating, otherwise it’d be too cold and she’d never be able to get her husband being out practically naked like this. 

Then, he picks up Bailey and stands, and Calvara gives him an appreciative wolf whistle. She knows he likes being checked out. He’s wearing dark red lingerie, a fluffy lace trim that was just a _tad_ bit too small for his balls but fuck did it look great on him. The… fragility of the fabric contrasted so nicely with his toned farmboy body. When he walks past her, she doesn’t miss the coy wink he gives her. Bailey ruins the moment by growling and she has to suppress the urge of growling back. She has to assert dominance over that tart, after all. 

“Come on Bailey,” Alex coos, “Off to your room. I got your favourite toys and treats!” He puts Bailey in the room adjacent to theirs — because of course the dog has its own room — and locks it after seeing Bailey nibble on his bone treat. 

Nuisance taken care of, Calvara takes several seconds to appraise her husband’s backside. She whistles again, the lingerie — which was really just string for the rear — disappears between his supple cheeks. His brown freckles dot across his entire body like stars in the sky. Ah, she remembers when she courting him she had called them constellations. Once told him the reason she stared at his face so much was because she was mapping them out. It was so fucking _smooth,_ so smooth that she’s still proud of it to this day. 

Alex turns around, and approaches her to give her a long, languid kiss and her hands slither down to greedily grope his asscheeks. Their tongues intertwine lazily and when they extract from each other, he playfully nibs her on her lower lip. She responds by pulling on the lingerie and letting go, the elastic hitting skin being the only sound in the room. 

Then, the only sound is Alex’s raspy gasp. 

“Loot at you,” Calvara whispers, leaning in but not kissing him again. Her lips almost graze his, and Alex flutters his eyes shut. “All prepared just for me. I’m flattered. Go get your collar.”

He wastes no time doing just that. It’s a simple leather collar, nice and thick. When he gives it to her, he holds it as he’s a lowly servant giving his Empress her crown, except the highly prized jewels in this case are obviously not meant for Calvara. She slips on his freckled neck with practiced movements. 

It’s _so_ easy putting a collar on him. She owns him without even trying.

“Now,” she says, voice hoarse from her growing excitement as she slips into her role for the night, “Go make something for your Master.”

He makes a high pitch whine at now, body practically sinking against hers, as he reluctantly extracts himself to go to the kitchen. When he turns, she can’t help but smack his ass. The little yelp that escapes him just serves to make her more wet. 

She goes into their bedroom, the kitchen still clearly visible. Really, seeing her man fiddle around and make her something turns her on way more than it should. She chalks it up as some base primal desire all women have, seeing their mate in their rightful place. He’s so eager to please, and if he were a dog he’d be wagging his tail right about now.

If Calvara can’t get a _real_ dog, then Alex will have to be her puppy.

They’ve done this countless times, him starting off by making her something as a sort of way for him to earn his reward. It’s a script they’ve perfected at this point.

He usually makes her honeyed tea, because anything else he’d probably make the fucking kitchen explode. 

Calvara takes the opportunity to get herself ready. While still watching him toil away in the kitchen, she takes off her pants and underwear in one smooth motion. She’s already soaked and sticks a finger in herself with no resistance. She sighs contentedly, taken a seat as she rubs on her clit with her other hand and lazily pumps her finger in and out of her. She slips in a second finger with ease.

When Alex returns with her tea, his cock is half-hard and just straining against the fabric of the lingerie. Practically _begging_ to be released. Calvara takes a sip of her tea, her fingers absolutely soaked but she ignores it. 

“Mmm,” she hums at length, and takes another long, slow sip; making sure to take her time while he watches her with rapt attention. His face is flushed, and when he shifts his feet in impatience she decides he’s waited long enough. 

“It’s good,” she says, and that’s Alex’s cue to get on his knees. She opens her legs up wider, giving him a full view of sopping wet cunt. “Go on, puppy, have your reward.” With one of her hands, she grabs a fistful of his brown hair and shoves his face into her crotch. When she feels the first hint of a tongue sliding inside of her, she heaves a pleased sigh. 

She continues drinking her tea, enjoying the show her husband is giving her as he laps her up like the dog that he is. 

The vast majority of her skin is covered in burn scars; and Alex has never once seen what she looked like before she was… well, almost burned to death. There are many evenings where she wonders if their relationship would be wildly different if he did know what she looked before. She knows she’s awfully self-conscious about her less than stellar looks, but Alex on his knees and worshiping her cunt like this does _wonders_ for a woman’s self-esteem.

And he’s _very_ talented with his tongue. Had plenty of time to practice in the years they’ve been together. 

Her hand is still tightly gripping his hair, but she allows him to move slightly away from her cunt so that he’s able to rub her clit with his pointer finger. He presses onto it and rubs circles, and when Calvara tilts her hips toward him he puts his mouth on her again, finger now inserted inside her. He pumps his finger, sometimes crooking it to reach her sweet spot, while angling his face for his tongue to trace on one of her outer labia. Then, he reaches her clit with the tip of his tongue and flicks it.

Soon enough, he’s effectively tongue-fucking her, probably spurred on by her appreciative hums and moans. He ravenously licks up her juices, plunging inside of her and he can probably anticipate her fast approaching climax with how her inner walls clench. 

She grinds her crotch on his face, urging him on even as her whole body shudders. When she feels her release subside, she finally pulls him away from her. He’s got a smirk, mighty proud of successfully bringing her an orgasm. It’s a good smirk, though she likes any smile he makes. He has such a wealth of expression that she can never tire of looking at him.

Especially when his face is covered in her bodily fluid. 

She pats him on the head. “Good puppy,” she breathes out, and he perks up in attention. His cock twitches noticeable. 

Calvara smirks down at him, “I know you wanna get fucked, so go get the toy. Put on your leash, too.”

His back becomes ramrod straight and disappears from the bedroom with the speed of someone on a mission. When he returns, he’s got the strap-on in his hands and the leash connected to his collar. 

“Put it on me,” she demands. She’s standing at this point, and Alex sinks back to his knees to put the toy on her. He clicks the straps together, pulling on it to make sure it’s nice and sturdy. 

She grins down at him, and when he’s done she leans in to kiss him. It has a raw intensity — breathing fast, heart rates faster. Then, she slithers a hand in his hair again to force him to stand, he’s fully hard enough. She unceremoniously shoves in towards the bed, saying, “You know which position to take.”

“Yes, _Master,”_ he says coyly, getting on his hands and knees on the bed. He shakes his rear invitingly, and Calvara responds by smacking him again. The sound seemed to echo, and a truly lovely red mark formed on his skin. 

She pinches it. He squeals, delighted. Her finger tips are electric, they must be, for wherever they touch his skin he seems to tingle in a frenzy of static. Calvara trails a sly finger down his spine, his body going still as if he’s experiencing a transitory paralysis. Would he cum just be sweet, gentle touches? Probably. Her free hand smacks his ass again and she thinks she might cum again from just hearing his noises.

She pulls her stringy lingerie down, and spreads his cheeks. 

“Oh?” She says, and Alex begins to snicker. She rubs a finger her thumb against his puckered entrance, not quite penetrating him yet, but a liquid seeps out of him. 

He’s lubed himself up quite thoroughly. She snorts. “How long have you been waiting for me to fuck you, puppy?”

She takes the moment to appraise the cock dangling between his spread legs. It’s flushed and an angry red. So very swollen, poor thing, but he’s obediently avoided touching it. 

Calvara smacks his ass again when he doesn’t respond. 

“A good puppy answers when he’s being questioned.”

A low, breathy whine escapes her husband. He’s always been a bit of a masochist, but isn’t every man like that? 

“Oh, Callie — Ah!” she smacks him again, “I mean — Master, I’ve been waiting _alllll_ day.” His voice drops into a playful falsetto, shaking his ass again at her. 

“You are such a slut, you know that?” She teases his hole before abruptly slipping her thumb in with no resistance. Alex groans loudly, and trembles as she bends her digit inside him. “A dirty whore of a dog, but that’s just the way I like it,” she whispers dangerously in his ear. 

She pits at his asshole, mixing her spit with the lube. Usually, she’d put her mouth on him whenever they do this but she knows he must be feeling awfully impatient if he’s already prepared himself like this.

She presses the flat base of the phallic toy against her groin as she lines it up to his entrance. At this moment, she reaches over to take hold of his leash, and when the tip of the toy begins to enter him he lets out a shrill cry. She watches him grip the bedsheets with white knuckles.

The toy slides into him with ease, but she moves in slowly. Achingly slowly. She really enjoys making him frustrated. 

And soon enough, a growl rips out of Alex. “Cal—”

He doesn’t get to finish what he wants to say, because she slams her hips against his. His growl is replaced by a strangled cry as it takes it all in one quick slide, his head snapping back and his cock jerking violently from the movement. The hand not holding his leash digs into his hip and Calvara soon finds a fast, punishing rhythm as she pounds into him. 

“Slut,” she spits out, knowing full-well the degradation just turns him on further, “Whore.” She leans down to lick at the back of his shoulder, _“Puppy.”_

He squirms underneath her, panting like a dog and he bucks his hips, trying to find friction to bring himself some gratification. 

Calvara buries herself to the hilt. No doubt he’s clamping down hard on the unyielding toy, he fucking loves the feeling of being full. 

She continues to rock her hips against him. She didn’t bother starting with shallow thrusts, and the pleas of _“More, please, Master,”_ she repositions her knees and hips to pull her cock until the bulbous head tugs at the ring of muscle. Alex makes an incoherent groan when she almost completely exits him, but instead she snaps her hips and completely buries it inside of him again. 

The force of the thrust pushes him into the sheets, and he’s drooling all over the place. 

She tuts. “Stuffing your face in the sheets like that is no good, puppy.” She roughly pulls on his leash, forcing him to get up. She pulls again when he’s back on his hands and knees, now making him just stay on his knees and her chest presses against his back. 

“Ugh— _ngggh,”_ Alex starts before swallowing with a dry mouth, “M-Master…”

“Look at yourself in the mirror.”

At her demand, she sees his eyes shoot open in the mirror in question. His eyes are glazed and face brick red. Sweat pools on his forehead and now she watches him watch himself. She doesn’t stop her unrelenting pace against his abused hole and he doesn’t stop his whimpering. 

She thoroughly enjoys watching him through the mirror. Calvara makes sure his eyes stay open, and she spots a single tear flowing out of one of his eyes. She makes a mental note to praise him for keeping his hands on his side later.

Then, her eyes flick down to his cock. It’s practically weeping and begging to be touched.

Well, he’s been such a good puppy. She can obliged him that much. Her free hand snakes down to his member, touching him gently before stroking his cock. He groans again, long and loud, from the extra sensation.

When she makes sure he’s still watching himself in the mirror, she snaps her hips hard enough the entire bed shakes. Alex’s mouth falls open and he practically _screams_ from her rough treatment. She grips his cock harder, working it faster as she continues to buck into him unmercifully.

“Cal—Master!” he whimpers, “I’m g-gonna come—!!”

“Go ahead, puppy, you’ve earned that much.” Her voice is full of mirth, and Calvara can practically hear the blood rushing in his ears.

His whines and moans pitch to an almost impossible high before everything falls suddenly silent. Alex’s whole body convulses, his hips bucking up and his shoulders hunching forward as he came on the bedsheets, some of pearly white substance even hitting the mirror. Calvara still jacks him off with her hand, wringing every last drop of pleasure out of his orgasm.

Eventually, he spills every drop, shaking his body in an attempt to get away from her hands because he’s clearly overstimulated now. She lets him go and slips the toy out of him, and Alex falls to the side. He breathes heavily and sniffles, body occasionally twitching in the aftershocks. Soon enough, his breathing slows and deepens, in complete bliss, and he closes his eyes. 

She trails her fingers on his skin again, watching goosebumps form on his skin. He hums contentedly from the contact. When he touches his damp, tear stained cheek, he burns almost impossibly hot. His eyes flutter back open when she kisses on the cheek. 

“Good puppy.”

* * *

“Hey, Cal. Wanna make a bet?” They’re in bed now, having replaced the dirty sheets with clean ones. Alex lays on his side, snuggling against his wife’s shoulder. 

Calvara opens a single eye. She was intending to sleep, but apparently Alex feels like talking.

“Depends what we’re betting on,” she says before stifling a yawn.

“Maevis and Julian.”

Now _that_ gets her attention. She opens both her eyes and gives him a questioning look. 

“What’s there to bet on?” She asks, giving him a grin. She can take a wild guess what he’ll say, but she wants to hear him say it himself.

Alex matches her grin with one of his own. “When they get together! Like, romantically. I’ve only known Julian for a week or two but dang! They’re constantly undressing each other with their eyes, I can just feel it. Kinda awkward just watching ‘em, really.”

“And what does the winner of the bet get?”

He puts a hand on his chin as he considers the conditions of the bet. “If I win, you take Bailey out for walks for a week?”

Oh, _now_ there’s some high stakes involved. “And if I win you wear nothing but the lingerie I bought when you’re home.” She responds, remembering that old rumour people spread about Anavelle woman, the one where wives keep their husband’s clothes locked away so they can’t wander outside without their consent. Might be something fun to roleplay…

Alex nods, cheeks already getting red. “Alrighty! I bet they’ll get together… mhm… during the Gala. She’ll make one big grand announcement!”

Calvara snorts. “There’s absolutely no way of that happening. Maevis will do it after the Gala. When, I have no clue, since she’s so fucking thickheaded.”

He snickers, moving one of his hands in front of her with the intent of shaking it. She obliges. 

“I look forward to having you in your underwear for a week straight,” she says smugly.

And so, the bet was made. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prompt included rimming, but I just didn't feel like writing that, so I hope everything else was satisfactory...
> 
> Also wrote this in a bit of a rush, so apologies for that too. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
